Memories of a Rose
by AvionVadion
Summary: Poor Isami Fujioka is abused by his uncle. And ends up as a host along with Haruhi, for punching Tamaki and breaking a wall. Life isn't easy for this kid. Little did the Host Club know that he and Haruhi are girls! They found out about their secret, but is there anyone out there who can help Isami? Save her from the pain? P.S. Haruhi and her are twins.
1. Host clubs second dog!

"After the incident with our maid we let no one into our world." Said a voice.

"Except one. She was the only one who could tell us apart." Continued a slightly higher pitch voice. "We knew her well. The only one we were nice to"

"Then she disappeared." The deeper voice continued. "Not even a goodbye note. We were hurt."

""The only other person in our world left us and we became cold"" They said in perfect unison.

"Colder then ever." The high pitch one said. "I liked her I'll admit it. She said she had a twin like us."

"But they were separated by kidnapping." The deep one finished. "Isami. But we called her Ishi."

"But she preferred Avion. Meant The Lonely Artist. " The second one said. "Vigorous and energetic was her real names meaning"

"We figured her grandfather killed her. That's who kidnapped her anyway." He continued. "Never liked her he did. Abused her and hurt her."

""We never saw her again...until now."

I ran down a hallway lost, before coming across a big pair of doors. I looked at the sign and read aloud.

"Music room 3." I read and shrugged opening the doors.

Oh, right sorry. I forgot to introduce my self.I am 16 years old, blood type O and am an Aquarius. Also 5'1. Favorite food Tuna. (It's true it is.) I am a first year student at Ouran Academy. Appearance...well, let's just say I'm not very pretty. At least I don't think so. I have short dark brown hair and milk chocolate eyes.

My clothes are kinda patched and their baggy cause of...certain reasons. But enough of that back to the story.

I opened the doors and got a mouthful of petals.

"Welcome!" Said people in unison but I ignored them cause I was to busy coughing out a petal.

""Oh, it's just another boy."" Said a pair of twins in unison.

"Well gay or not he _is _one of our guests." Replied a boy with black hair wearing glasses smirking a little.

I noticed a boy with messy brown hair, a bit lighter than mine, with dark brown eyes look at me curiously. After I picked a petal out of my mouth.

"Well he is our guest so we need to make sure he feels welcome." A blonde said and walked over to me. And he lifted up my chin. My eyes grew wide with fear. "Welcome to the Host Club. Now tell me, what is your type?" He asked. "The little Devil type"

Cue the twins with orange and blue roses.

"Wild Type?"

Cue the silent gut with dark blue roses.

"The Cool Type?"

Cue the guy with Violet roses.

"Or the Lolita-Shota Type?" He asked.

"Cue the adorable little blond with pink roses holding a bunny.

"Or perhaps?" He lifted my chin up higher, faces only inches away. "You prefer someone like me?" He smiled and My eyes went even wider with more fear. I did the first thing that came to mind. I punched him in the stomach. He flew to the wall breaking it.

I heard laughter and felt someone place a hand on my head and a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see the twins from earlier and covered up a blush. They really were handsome. And now that I think about it so was the entire Host Club. But something is off about that one boy.

The boys are still laughing. "Nice one!" The one on the right exclaimed patting my shoulder.

"Hahaha! Someone finally turned down The Lord!" Said the one on the left. I raised a brow in question. Do I know them?

The one with the glasses looked at me cooly and said darkly. "You do realize that the medicine to help Tamaki and seal the hole in the wall is 2,000,000 yen right?" He asked his dark eyes flashing. I blinked and stared at the wall where Tamaki lay. I gulped. There indeed was a hole in the wall. I flinched.

"Sorry!" I said. They blinked. "I just didn't like him being so close to me. Brings back bad memories." I told them. The twins looked at me. "I could pay you back-" I was cut off.

"With what money?" The twins asked. I blinked offended.

"I have plenty of money thank you! I'm just not usually allowed to use it..." I mumbled. Tamaki suddenly stood up and pointed dramatically at me.

"Then from this moment on you are the Host Club's second dog!" He shouted. I flinched. Dog usually meant bad.

**Haha! Said I might didn't I? Anyway here it is!**


	2. Your girls! No duh

Recently.

The one with the glasses looked at me cooly and said darkly. "You do realize that the medicine to help Tamaki and seal the hole in the wall is 2,000,000 yen right?" He asked his dark eyes flashing. I blinked and stared at the wall where Tamaki lay. There was indeed a hole where I punched him

"I'm sorry. I just didn't like him being so close to me." I said. Tamaki suddenly stood up and pointed dramatically at me.

"Then from this moment on you are the Host Club's second dog!" He shouted.

I was frozen in place. Tamaki pointed to the brunette with glasses. "Haruhi~ You'll go with him to get the coffee right?" He asked in a sing song voice.

Haruhi looked at me sighing and nodded. "Sure thing Sempai." He said. He walked towards me. "C'mon..." He waited patiently for my name.

I unfroze and looked at him. The twins still having their hands on my head and shoulder. I thought for a moment.

"Avion." I replied. "Avion Fujioka." He gasped. I looked confused for a moment but shook it off. I looked at him and smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for Haru-Kun?" I asked. I dunno why but I felt a... familiar...no that isn't it. It's more like a...a...a safe feeling, I guess you could say. I dunno what else to call it.

At the store.

"Let's see... instant coffee." Haruhi mumbled trying to find it. I spotted it a few shelves above and grabbed it. I handed it to him.

"This is it?" I asked. He nodded and placed it in the shopping cart.

At the Academy.

We were walking in when Tamaki and some weird chick looks at us. He smiles.

"Well speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping little piglets." He said raising a hand. He waved a finger. "Did you get everything on our list?" He asked. We sweatdropped.

"What, piglet?" Haruhi asked. I raised a brow finishing his sentence as we looked at each other. "Is he serious?"

"Hey wait a minute." Tamaki says, after we handed him the coffee. "What is this?"

"Just what it looks like." Haruhi tells him. "It's coffee."

"I've never seen this kind before. Wait... is this the kind that's already ground?" He asks. My eyes widened. 'Is he really that stupid?' I thought.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked. "It's instant coffee." The two girls across from Tamaki leaned to the right confused.

""It's instant?"" They asked. Tamaki became excited.

"Woah! I heard of this before!" He exclaimed. I raised a brow. "It's Commoners Coffee! You just had hot water!"

More girls gathered around the two but one ended up beside me for some odd reason.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." The brunette sitting down said. The black haired on next to her spoke up.

"So it's true," She said. "Poor people don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans." the girls all nodded and I rolled my eyes.

The twins and Kyoya, gathered around Me,Haruhi and Tamaki along with some girls.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya commented.

"100 yen for 300 grams?" The one on the right asked.

"That's alot less then we usually pay." The one on the left said.

"Jeesh. We can just go and get a different band." I told them. "Damn needy people."

Tamaki held a hand up.

"No. I'll keep it." He said making everyone gasped except for Haruhi and Kyoya who just leaned back when Tamaki stood up. He put a hand up and held the coffee up dramatically. "I will drink this coffee!" Everyone gasped again. They clapped. "Alright you two. Come over here and make some of this Commoners coffee." He ordered. I unwillingly got up and began walking over to a table.

"Now Tamaki, your taking the joke to far" A pretty red head girl said. "Your palette won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because they bought it." She said setting the cup she was holding down. Me and Haruhi looked at her seeing as everyone else was at the table. She smiled at us. "I'm sorry, I was just talking to myself." She said.

"Um..." Haruhi said confused before Tamaki called for us.

"Haruhi~! Avion~! "

"Coming!" I called back. I faintly herd Haruhi mumble,

"I'm coming."

'It's till the same' I thought as we poured the coffee. 'Only much nicer and less beating'

When we were done Tamaki put a hand to his chin. "Let the tasting begin!"

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff" Said the black haired girl from earlier.

"I'm afraid that if I drink this stuff,my father will yell at me" The brunette from the couch admitted. I looked at them and daringly said.

What he doesn't know won't hurt him...right?" I asked tentatively. They looked at me unsure.

"What if I let you drink it...from my mouth?" Tamaki asked holding her face close to his.

She blushed holding her leg up in the air. "Well then I would,uh,drink it."

The girls screamed in aw and jealousy.

"This is ridiculous." Haruhi said. I nodded in agreement with him.

"True." I mumbled quietly.

Later.

I walked passed Hikaru and Kaoru, I learned their names by a girl who's face was red. Dunno why she was though. All I did was ask her question.

I watched as the twins did their brotherly love thing and the girls squeal. I didn't know whether I should be disgusted or in awe. So I just walked over and set a cup of tea on their table and left. When I did I just stood and leaned against a wall unsure if I'd get hit if I sat down. Just then Mori and Hunny walked in. Hunny rubbed his eyes from on top of Mori's back.

"Sorry..." He yawned. "We're running late!"

The girls looked at them happily. "Hello Hunny!" One of them greeted. "Hey Mori!"

Mori set Hunny down. "We've been waiting for you!" Another one of them said. "Hi!"

"I'm sorry." Hunny apologized. "But I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep." He told them his eyes all watery from sleeping and they squealed.

"SO CUTE!"

"Is that boy really a third year student?" I heard Haruhi ask from beside me. I looked to see him and Kyoya. I shrugged.

"Hunny-Sempai may seem young and childish" Kyoya said, "But he's a prodigy." We looked at him confused. "And Mori-Sempai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

"Haru-Chan! Avi-Chan!" Came a childish voice. Just then Hunny grabbed on to our arms and spun us around. "Hey Haru-Chan Avi-Chan! Do you wanna go have some cake with me?" He asked us stopping.

"Thanks...but I don't really...like cake." Haruhi said dizzy. I stared at him confused a moment.

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-Chan?" He asked. I blinked and stared at the rabbit.

"I'm...not into...bunnies." Haruhi replied. I looked at the Rabbit and smiled.

Hunny's eyes watered as he held up the bunny. "You saying you don't like Usa-Chan?" It was adorable. Despite it being pink and all but. You know.

We both stared at the bunny and said at the same time in perfect Harmony, "I guess he is kinda cute huh?" Our voices went together so well we didn't notice.

Hunny blinked and stared at us in wonder.

A light bulb turned on.

"Take good care of him okay!" Hunny exclaimed before skipping off and jumping into one of the girls lap.

"You two'll notice that our club utilizes different characteristics of the desires of our guests." Kyoya explained. I looked at him.

"And you know this because?" I ask. He pushed up his glasses with one finger.

"It's my job of course." He replied. "And just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. He's the king. His request rate is 70%"

My eyebrows shot up and my hair moved enough so you could see my eyes. Which were the exact color as Haruhi's only darker.

""What is this world coming to?"" We mumbled in unison ans Kyoya noticed but didn't say anything.

"And in order for both of you to pay off your debts,you both will act as the Ouran Host Club's dog until you both graduate" Kyoya smiled and looked at us. "Oh, I'm sorry. I meant our errand boys." I grumbled before looking up shocked. They thought I was a guy! I looked down at how I was dressed. 'Well...I _do_ dress like one.' I thought grimly.

We looked up at him. "You can try and runaway if you want to, but just so you know, my family holds a private police force of 100 officers." He pushed up his glasses. "By the way. Do you two have a passport?" He asked. Translation: Meaning you won't be able to leave Japan.

"Your going to have to work hard to pay of those debts." Tamaki said appearing out of nowhere. He then leaned next to Haruhi and blew on his neck. "My little nerds."

He ran forward hyperventilating and put his hand on the back of his neck. "Please don't do that?" He asked. I blinked.

Tamaki stood up and glanced at us. "Well your both not going to get far looking like that." He said. "No girls are going to look twice at you."

"Yeah,well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me." He replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Tamaki asked. "That's the most important thing! Your supposed to be gentlemen and please the ladies. Like me" He said holding out a rose he grabbed from nowhere.

I blinked and stared at him. "I just don't think it's all that important." Tamaki faltered and looked at me confused. "Why should I care about appearances any way?" I asked. Haruhi spoke up at the same time as me. ""I mean all that matters is what's on the inside right?"" We asked.

"I don't even understand why you have a Host Club like this." Haruhi said, turning his head.

"It's a cruel reality isn't it?" Tamaki asked and I sweatdropped and Haruhi gained a stress mark. "It isn't every day God creates a beautiful person like mwa." He said posing before hugging himself. "Beautiful both inside and out."

""Say What?""

"Not everyone is as blessed as I am. But you must console yourself. Otherwise how would you two go on living?" Tamaki asked us sadly. "And think about this you two. Why do they put works of art in museums?" He began and I tuned him out. I broke out of my thoughts when Haruhi said,

"Obnoxious." I tried to hold it in but I burst out laughing when Tamaki wet to sulk in a corner.

"Uh, sorry Sempai?" Haruhi said trying to apologize confused. Hikaru and Kaoru came over and rested their elbows on Haruhi's held and laughed along with me.

I was crying from laughing so hard. But the laughter emitting from my mouth hurt my throat, for I have not laughed in years. Not since I was taken away from them. Can't even remember their names. Much less my own twin's name.

"You two are heroes all right." Said the one from the right.

"Poor Avion over there is laughing himself to death." The left one said. I stopped laughing and wiped a tear out of my eye.

"I-I haven't l-laughed l-like that in years." I exclaimed still laughing slightly but calming down. They looked at me.

""Why not?"" They asked and I realized what I said I gasped and chuckled nervously.

"O-Oh nothing..." I stuttered.

Haruhi put a hand behind his head. "I'm sorry Sempai, but your lesson did strike a small chord with me."

"I wasn't even listening." I mumbled. The twins laughed and hooked their arms around mine. "Huh?" I gasped. "What are you two doing!" I demanded. Hikaru and Kaoru cast each other knowing glances and smiled at me.

Two light-bulbs blinked and turned on.

""Your going to be our new toy!"" They exclaimed. I pouted, seeing how familiar this seemed.

Tamaki stood up and did a twirl thing. "Really? Then let me teach you more!" He held a hand out. "My friends!"

""Well he got over that quick"" Haruhi and I said.

"Boss," Kaoru began arm still wrapped around mine.

"Call me king." Tamaki said as his hand twitched.

"You can teach them all the basics of hosting," Kaoru finished. Hikaru took over and they both removed their arms.

"But they're not going to get very far with the ladies if they don't look the part, you know?" He walked over to Haruhi and Kaoru in front of me. "They're not very Host Club Material but, perhaps if we took off his glasses," Hikaru began to remove Haruhi's glasses.

"And move his hair it'll help," Kaoru said pushing my hair out of my face. I winced slightly at the contact. They both gasped and I slowly opened my eyes.

""Hey!"" We exclaimed. "I need those." Haruhi said. Kaoru just stared at me dumbfounded. "I used to have contacts but I lost them on the first day of school!"

I looked into Kaoru's eyes scared. But he just mumbled something and I froze at the use of my old nickname my old friends used for me.

Just then the room began to shake as Tamaki pushed Hikaru and Kaoru out of the way and look at us. Just then he turned serious and snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." He said and they rushed towards us and grabbed our arms.

""Got it!"" We screamed as they stormed us away.

He pointed at Kyoya. "Kyoya, my hairstylist." Kyoya was already on his phone.

Then he pointed at Mori. "Mori-Sempai you go to the eye doctor and get Haruhi some contact lenses!" Mori took off.

"What about me Tama-Chan?" Hunny asked. Tamaki pointed at him.

"Hunny-Sempai, you go eat some cake."

With Avion.

Kaoru held out a black boy uniform. "Here change into this uniform." I was shocked. How'd he know I didn't like the color of the uniform?

I nodded confuzzled and grabbed. Before staring at him. "Can you leave so I can get changed please?" I asked. He nodded and left. And I nearly laughed when I heard Haruhi scream for Hikaru to get out.

I was finished changing and I began to put my hair back into a ponytail. "You two done yet?" I heard Tamaki ask.

I stuffed my bangs back into my hat but left a part of them hang out.

"Uh, Sempai?" I heard Haruhi ask. I heard a curtain open and decided to leave the changing room as well. I opened the curtain fixing my tie. Which was purple.

The members were surprised because not only were we both fixing out ties in the same manner. Our faces,eyes,hair, were all alike. We were twins minus the fact I had pale skin and darker hair and lighter eyes.

"You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" Tamaki however didn't notice as he was gushing at how cute we were.

"Cute! Your so pretty you could be a girl!" He exclaimed.

"Haru-Chan! Avi-Chan! You look so cute!" Hunny said.

"If we had known that's how you two really look," Hikaru began, "We would've helped you out sooner." Kaoru finished.

"Who knows" Kyoya said, "Maybe they'll draw in some customers."

"You know" Tamaki said holding up a finger. "That was just what I was thinking." I rolled my eyes.

"Bull Crap." I mumbled. They heard me. Except for Tamaki. Who pointed a finger at us. "Our errand boys are moving up the ranks! Starting today you two are official members of the Host Club! I will personally train you two to be first rate Hosts. If you both get 100 customers we will forget about your debts."

We sweatdropped. ""A Host?"" We exclaimed. Kyoya took note of both of our appearances and our strange habit of speaking in unison.

Later during the Hosting thing.

"So..tell me Avion, Why'd you join the Host Club?" A pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

"What products do you use to make your skin glow like that?" Asked another with Black Hair and purple eyes.

"Do you have any hobbies?" A girl with bright red hair and green eyes asked. "Do you play piano or anything?"

"Um...I play many things." I began and they listened closely. "I can play piano,ocarina,flute,recorder,keyboard, I like to play many things." I gained a sad look. "But Grandfather doesn't really like me doing such things." I said and they had hearts in their eyes.

"Your so cute!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Your so cute when you daydream!" The blackette said.

"Aw! So adorable!" The red head swooned.

"And as for the things I like to do" I said turning red from embarrassment. "I like to draw and paint and color." I gained a happy look on my face and all worries began to wash away. "Anything that has do to with art I enjoy. Cooking too. Though I suppose you're not really into that" I said sad again. "No one is. Except them. But I can even remember their names. Some friend I am." I mumbled.

"Who wouldn't like art?" The read head, Akahana asked. I looked up surprised.

"And I sure would love to hear you play something." The blackette, Amaya admitted.

"And I love cooking!" The Blonde, Ai exclaimed. I looked up surprised.

"You do?'' I asked. They nodded smiled. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, I only don't really know anyone else who appreciates those thing like I do." I said sincerely.

"So she doesn't remember our names." Kaoru asked Hikaru. He shook his head sadly.

"I guess not Kaoru. I guess not" He replied. "But at least she remembers us." He said as they hid behind a couch spying on her before they gasped.

"I see, so your Grandfather kidnapped you and you two became separated. "Akahana said sadly.

"And not only that but when you were 14 He took you away from your friends." Amaya wiped away a tear.

"So sad!" Ai exclaimed. "H-how can you handle all of that?"

I nodded tears threatening to fall. "I was alone before I met the twins. But when I-I got separated from them I-"My voice broke but I forced the words to come out of my mouth. "I became alone again. Everyday I go home I hope I won't get hurt. I tell myself that I will live the next day. I plan to runaway soon, but when is the problem." I looked away into space. I took out an Ocarina one of my fiends gave me before I was taken away from them and I played Bad Apple. Everyone listened in silence. Tamaki even shed a tear at how sad the music sounded.

"She's been through that much huh?" He asked. Haruhi looked at me shocked.

"That song-?" He gasped.

""She finished it did she"" Hikaru and Kaoru said looking at each other.

"Talented that one" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

"Takashi," Hunny said. Mori nodded.

"Yeah."

"So sad," A girl commented.

"Yet so beautiful," Another exclaimed.

They all closed their eyes and waited for me to finish. When I was done I wiped away the tear that was making it's way done my face. I then put the Ocarina in my pocket and look back at them to see them staring at me. I blink when I notice the tears in their eyes.

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?" I ask frantic. "I'm so sorry! P-Please! Don't cry!" I was pulled back in a memory suddenly.

_"Both of you of course." I said looking at them. _

_""But which one is Hikaru? And which one is Kaoru?"" They asked from their position on the bench. I looked at them slowly and pointed the right then the left._

_"The one on the right is Hikaru, and and the one on left is Kaoru." I told them.  
_

_""Your wrong." They said and looked as if they were on the verge of tears.  
_

_"I'm so sorry! P-please! D-don't cry!"  
_

I was whisked out of memory lane when I heard Tamaki call my name.

"Haruhi! Avion! Come over here will you?" He asked. I nodded adn went to stand up but was stopped by the three girls.

"I-is is it all right if we request to sit with you tomorrow Avion?" Amaya asked. I gave them a charming smile.

"I would love that very much ladies." I said and walked over to Tamaki with Haruhi.

"What's up?" Haruhi asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, why the sudden call?"

"I'd like for you two to meet someone." He gestured to a red headed girl.

'It's that rude girl from earlier.' I realized.

"This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji." He introduced.

"Miss It's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi said giving the same smile I gave the girls to her. I nodded and smiled the exact same smile.

"Truly. Ma'am." I said. Suddenly Haruhi was engulfed in a hug by Tamaki,catching me off guard sending me falling to the ground. I would've hit the ground if a pair of arms didn't catch me.

"You alright?" Asked a voice. I nodded.

"Thanks Kaoru." I said as he helped me up. I heard someone gasp.

"How'd you know it was Kaoru?" A girl asked. I sweatdropped and realized something. I did know it was Kaoru! But how did I know is the question.

"I...just know. I don't have a reason, I just...knew." I said shrugging.

"Mori-Sempai! Help me!" I heard Haruhi scream scaring the crap out of me.

"Gya!" I screamed in surprise and watched as Mori took Haruhi away from Tamaki, blush, and just stare at him.

"Mori-Sempai," Tamaki said. "You really didn't have to go that far. Come on little one! Let Daddy give you a big hug!" I saw Ayanokoji glare at Haruhi. I was a little caught off guard.

"I already got a dad I don't need another one." Haruhi said bluntly.

However, I didn't notice the glare I was receiving from one of the twins clients.

Later in the Hallway.

"I wonder where my bag went?" I said to myself.

I look out the window and gasp. "Seriously! Here to!" I exclaim. I took off to head outside when I notice a girl with Brown hair and green eyes glare at me.

"Oh, Avion. It's you again." She said. "I bet you love how the twins are all over you. It's useless though. Your always going to be a third-class citizen." She said and walked away.

'Who was she?' I wondered. 'Obviously one of Hikaru and Kaoru's clients.'

Outside in the pond.

"It had to of been her." I said aloud rummaging through the water. "Now if I can just find my Ocarina I can go."

""Hey Avion!"" Said two familiar voices in unison. ""The Lord sent us here to get you""

I ignored them.

"Hey, why is your bag all wet?" Kaoru asked.

"Did someone throw it out the window?" Hikaru joked and laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Hahaha! Very funny Hikaru! Now if I can just find my Ocarina..." I mumbled.

I heard movements in the water and turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru in the water with there sleeves and pants legs rolled up.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

""Helping you"" They said. ""What else?""

"Hey!" Kaoru exclaimed and held up my Ocarina. "This it?" He asked me. My eyes widened. I stared at him.

"What's up?" He asked. Hikaru was watching us. "Your staring into space. Your not falling for us are you?" He asked grinning. I snatch the Ocarina out of his hands.

"As if! Kaoru!" I exclaimed. "Be realistic will ya! I swear your both always in your own little world!"

"How'd your bag end up here anyway?" Hikaru asked.

I look away. "I...must have dropped it through the window at some point." I said. But then mumble. "But that brunette must have been the one to do it." Unbeknownst to me they heard.

At the club.

"That must have been terrible!" Kikyo exclaimed. "I don't know what I do if my bag fell out the window and into water." The brunette said.

'What is up with this chick?' I wonder 'First she drops my bad out the window, so why is she requesting me?'

"And you actually made Hikaru and Kaoru search that nasty pond with you. How outstanding." She said crossing her arms. "You do realize they're blue bloods and not commoners right?" She asked. "The only reason they're paying attention to you is because they're trying to turn you into a decent gentleman. Don't go thinking they care about you cause they hang out with you."

I gasp. "I get it! Your jealous of me." I said in realization.

Her eyes widen and stands up grabbing my tie pulling me down on top of her. Knocking the table over in the process. She screamed.

"Help! Somebody help! Avion just assaulted me!" She cried. I stared at her shocked. "Someone do something!" I heard yelling at Haruhi's table so I figured Ayanokoji did the same thing. "Teach this commoner a lesson!" She growled. Just then tea was poured on us. I got up to see Kaoru and Hikaru. Kikyo looked at them shocked.

"Why did you do that?" The twins walked over.

"Kikyo. You may be beautiful on the outside but the inside your just a cold hearted beast." Hikaru said glaring. Kaoru glared at her as well.

"We know it was you who threw her bag out the window," He said. ""We cannot allow such a thing to happen to our toy and one of our hosts.""

She stood up. ""You are no longer allowed in the Host Club"" She walked slowly before running away.

"Hikaru, Kaoru you Idiots!" She ran out crying.

"Tamaki you idiot!" I heard someone cry.

Tamaki walked towards us with a drenched Haruhi and looked at us both. "Hmm...now how am I to punish you two. After all it is your faults? Your quotas are now 1000!" He yelled pointing a finger at us dramatically. We sweatdropped and I turned to stone.

I felt someone grab my arms and pull me up.

""Let's go! We've got high expectation's for you toy."" I raised a brow.

"Huh?"

At the changing rooms.

Kyoya handed us each a bag. "These are the only spare uniforms we have left. Sorry,but it's better than wet one right?"

We took them. ""Thanks a lot you guys I'm gonna go change.""

Changing room.

"Haruhi~! Avion~! Here you guys go. I brought you two some towels." He said opening the curtain. Just as Haruhi took her white shirt off revealing a pink tanktop. And my long hair and purple tank-top. We turned to him in surprise and gasped.

We stared. The curtain closed.

Light bulb blinks and turns on.

"Haruhi,Avion. Your girls?" Tamaki asked when as we were changing into the girls uniform. I was kind of fiddling with the dress since it was uncomfortable.

I nodded.

"Biologically speaking yeah." Haruhi said and left the changing room. Tamaki began yelling and scratching his head with his hands.

"Listen Sempai, I don't care if you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl, In my opinion it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than what sex they are." I stepped out in the uniform. My hair no longer in a hat and pony tail. It was cascading down my back.

"Well isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah,yeah what ever." I said.

"And...Avion what did you say your last name was?" Kyoya asked. I looked at him.

"Fujioka...why?" I asked. He looked at his book.

"Well if I'm correct, then your real name is Isami Fujioka and Haruhi's twin correct?" He asked me. My face had the look of WTF

"Oh, and I have to say Sempai" Haruhi began holding up her finger. "I thought you were pretty cool earlier." I looked up in thought before facing the twins.

"You guys were pretty awesome back there." I admitted. They blushed and Tamaki turned bright red.

Kyoya faced the screen, "Now I could be wrong but I believe we are witnessing the beginnings of love here." He said and turned back towards the club.


	3. Dance Party!

"Hey,um...Avion?" Ayame spoke up. I looked at the blackette.

"What is it Ayame?" I asked sweetly.

"Why...why aren't you wearing an outfit like the rest of the Host Club?" Asked Miho.

"Oh...well I uh..." I began thinking of a lie. "I just don't like wearing very revealing clothing. It makes me uncomfortable."

They had hearts in their eyes. """SO CUTE!"" I blushed and looked down at the cup of tea in front of me.

"I don't really think so." I mumbled. Just then the door opened to the Host Club and we rushed to our positions.

I was in between Hikaru and Kaoru, Hikaru my right and Kaoru my left, Kyoya behind me and Tamaki in front of me, Mori beside Kaoru and Honey on the left side of Tamaki in front of Mori. They were all wearing revealing outfits that showed their chests.

"**Welcome.**" We said. The person at the door was Haruhi. I watched in amusement as a bird from one of the trees landed on her head.

Where did the bird come from? Well the club room was decked out like a Tropical Paradise.

I had my Black uniform shirt tied around my waist, my white shirt sleeves rolled up, along with my black pants. You could clearly see the purple tie that stood out.

""You finally made it Haruhi."" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

I sighed. "Your are so...late Haruhi." The twins nodded and put their elbows on my head. Or should I say hat? You get the picture.

A little farther away I could hear some girls whispering. "Is he going to be part of the Brotherly love?" One of them wondered.

"I dunno. But that would be so wonderful." Another said. "Avion's heart torn in two. In love with both, but can only chose one."

A girl sighed in anticipation. "So romantic..."

Hikaru looked at Kaoru and simultaneously turned towards me. I felt a hand on my chin and saw Hikaru lifting my head up.

"Looks like we've been found out." He said smirking devilishly. My eyes widened and the girls watched with much interest.

"What do you mean Hikaru?" I asked diverting my eyes, playing along. Haruhi was watching us strangely.

"The girls." Kaoru said from behind me pulling me close. I couldn't fight the blush that was making it's way up to my face. "They know how the three of us feel. They're jealous." I looked him in the eye.

"But K-Kaoru. Why would they be jealous?" I asked red. Hikaru wrapped his arms around me.

"Because you stole our hearts." He replied. I pretended to look helpless.

"But...my heart is torn in two. I can't chose only one of you." The girls looked at me with pity and excitement.

"Then why not have both?" Kaoru whispered in my ear.

"It wouldn't be fair. Besides, you two are meant for each other." I said sadly. "I'll be forever alone"

'What is this world coming two?' Haruhi thought as she watched our little performance.

The girls squealed. "AH!"

They smirked and leaned away from each other as I walked towards Haruhi.

"Haru-Kun!" I yelled "What's up?" I waved. I watched as she took out a calender.

"Now I could be wrong, but my calender says that it's still early Spring."

Tamaki began to walk forward waving a fan around. "Huddling under a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense! And besides the heating system we have is...The Best." He struck a pose. I watched with boredom.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club Haruhi?" Kyoya asked holding up that little black book thing of his he always writes in. "Be careful what you say, you owe us an 8 million yen debt remember."

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing." Tamaki continued. "It way be chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here in the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm Tropical Paradise." He held a hand out with one arm over Haruhi's shoulders. "Oh yes! It's a Nervana! A Bulmy Tropical Island of everlasting summer!" Tamaki exclaimed throwing a hand into the air.

"That's funny cause I feel a massive chill right now." Haruhi said sarcastically.

Later.

"We're throwing a part?" I heard Haruhi ask from my spot beside the tree. I looked up with interest.

"A party? What party?" I asked.

"What kind of party is it going to be? Is it formal?" I heard a girl ask from The twins table.

"Yes, in fact we rented the schools largest hall." Hikaru answered.

"It's the perfect place for dancing." Kaoru continued. Next thing I knew Hikaru had Kaoru by the chin.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru." He said.

Kaoru blushed. "Don't be upset Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel."

The girls squealed. "Oh!"

"The guest seem to be worked up more than usual." Haruhi noted. I walked over to her and Kyoya.

"Yeah. Why,why is that?" I asked.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." Kyoya answered writing something down.

"So are you the one who came up with-" I finished her sentence unconsciously.

"This Tropical Paradise idea?"

"I have no decision making authority." He replied looking at us out of the corner of his eye smirking. "All the club's policies have been layed out by the King, Tamaki." He pushed up his glasses. ''But, I guess there's no harm to admit casually slipping a Bali photo-book onto his desk."

'So he's the real brains behind the operation' I thought.

At my table.

"Oh, I just can't wait until the dance!" Aiko exclaimed.

"I think it's cute that you don't like being exposed. It's a change from the other members." Chizu said.

"Ah...The two us dancing under the stars." Fujiko daydreamed. I pulled a Haruhi and smiled at them.

"I think it's really cute of you three when you daydream like that." I said sweetly making them smile and blush.

After the guests left.

We watched as Tamaki inhaled his 'Commoners Ramen' So the Twins put it.

I took my hat off and left my hair down.

"Hey boss!" Hikaru called. "Why don't you stop eating that commoners ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?"

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kanako has taking a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"He shouldn't really be so surprised," Kyoya said as he typed on his laptop. "She's had the illness for awhile now, doesn't she?"

""What illness?"" Haruhi and I asked in unison.

"She's got the host hopping disease." Hikaru explained appearing behind Kyoya and held his hands out.

"AKA Never the same boy twice disease." Kaoru said repeating Hikaru's actions.

We looked at Kyoya.

"Normally the guests chose a host and visit them regularly. However, Princess Kanako has a habit of changing her favorite on a regular basis." He explained.

"That's right," Hunny said. "Because before she was with you, she was with Tama-Chan!"

"Oh, so he's upset that," I stopped and Haruhi finished MY sentence unconsciously.

"I took her from him."

"SHUT UP!" Tamaki screamed blowing our hair behind us. "I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" He blinked frustrated and pointed at us. "Haruhi! Avion! It's time you two started dressing like girls!"

We sweatdropped. 'Is he seriously bossing us around?' I thought.

He shook his head. "I don't understand how you two could be so popular with the ladies when you two yourselves are ladies!" He exclaimed. "And no one in this school knows the truth except for those of us here!"

Hikaru and Kaoru appeared beside him. "Yeah! They opted out of taking Gym classes."

"And the attendance members are so mixed up no one can tell."

Tamaki then ran away and came back with a treasure chest. He pulled out a picture of...is that me? They're was gasps around us.

"Daddy wants you to go back looking like you used to!" We glared as he cried anime tears.

"Don't go looking through my stuff without permission!"" We yelled at him in unison. They all looked back at the picture and back to me.

"You guys look so similar." Hikaru said.

Kaoru nodded. Kyoya looked at them.

"That's because they're twins." He deadpanned. Silence...

...

... .

... ..

... ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

... ...

"**WHAT!**" We all shouted.

"Didn't you realize it?" He asked. "The unison and finishing each others sentences? The looks of similarity? Even they're smile is the same. The only difference is the eye color. Avion has more milk chocolate brown color than a dark brown. Not to mention they were born on the same day as well. Including the last name of Fujioka."

Me and Haruhi blinked at each other before turning to stone.

"You know, the more I look at this the more amazed I am." Hikaru exclaimed stopping us from disappearing. "a-uh...How could something like this, possibly become something like that?" He asked and a picture of Haruhi with long hair in a girl's uniform and when I first seen her appeared. We looked at her.

"The day before school started, one of the neighbor hood kids got some gum stuck in my hair." She explained. "It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair, so, I chopped it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude you know."

Tamaki began to cry again. "GIRLS SHOULD NEVER REFER TO THEMSELVES AS A DUDE!" He turned to Kyoya. "MOMMA! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!" He whined and fell to the floor. I couldn't hold it in so I laughed and Kaoru turned to Kyoya.

"I'm sorry, but who's momma?" He asked.

"Based on club position I'm guessing he means me." Kyoya guessed.

"If I'm a host I can pay back my debt." Haruhi began. "It'll never happen If I'm just an errand boy." I nodded still laughing holding onto my stomach.

"True! Hahahaha!"

"Hate to change the subject but do you two have formal dancing experience?" Hikaru suddenly asked. I stopped laughing and froze at once. "You'll need it at the party." We gained similar looks of distress on our faces.

I laughed nervously and Haruhi tilted her head. "Uh, no...but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota right?" She asked.

"I'm not interested in going to events so if I could be excused..." I began walking away but stopped when Tamaki appeared behind me.

He put a hand to his chin and smiled. "Definitely not. Refined gentlemen _must_ know how to dance." He said. "If you two are wanting to live the lives of a host so badly then you are going to need to show us how far you are willing to go!" He stuck a dance like pose. "I order you two to master dancing the waltz in one week." He did a twirl "And you will demonstrate them for us at the party~." He pointed at us and we whimpered. "Or I'll tell the entire school that your girls! And knock you back down to errand boys!"

The next day Kaoru was attempting to teach me how to dance.

"Quick,quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow." He told me. "Good job. Now on the slow Avion, you need to bring your feet together, and remember that the gentleman is always the one to lead. And make sure you look in the ladies eyes when you dance with them." He instructed.

I nodded still struggling with the dance moves. I kept looking down at my feet trying to get it right. I sighed.

"Haruhi's probably doing a better job then me." I mumbled causing Kaoru to look at me sadly, before I tripped over my feet.

"Gya!" I screamed and fell forward. Both of us would've toppled onto the floor if Kaoru didn't regain his balance and catch me.

"Sorry!" I yelped.

"It's okay Ishi." I blinked in recognition at that nickname somewhat confusedly. "You just tripped that's all." I was shocked at the amount of warmth in his voice but I pushed that thought away.

"I think that's enough dancing for the day." He said and we broke apart after I regained my balance.

At a random table.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you." Haruhi thanked Konako. "I really appreciate it."

"Oh, no problem. I heard your not seeing any costumers today so you and Avion could practice dancing." She said and put her hands together under her chin. :I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you."

I leaned towards Hikaru and Kaoru. "Was that supposed to be a turn on?" I whispered. They shrugged. Konako lifted up a green tea cup.

"Oh my, this is a new tea set isn't it. It's genori." Me and Haruhi looked at Kyoya for an answer.

""Genori?""

"You have a keen eye mademoiselle." Kyoya said. "In fact we just received them yesterday. We've decided it was about time for the club to upgrade it's tea sets."

"I see." She said gazing into the tea cup with a happy look on her face. "What a pretty color. Lovely."

Tamaki's eyes widened.

"You must really be into table ware huh?" Haruhi asked.

Konako set the cup down a began to panic. "No! Not really! I mean no of course I'm not! What ever would give you that idea?" She asked nervously.

'She obviously knows alot about it' I thought confused. 'Why would she lie?'

Just then the door opened. "Hello?" A voice called out. "I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered."

"Ah, tahnk you very much." Kyoya said. "Every item you chosen has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed."

"Well that's good to hear." The boy said. I noticed Konako looking down into the cup sadly.

"So, do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi asked.

"No, I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?" He asked. I clapped and he looked at me.

"10 points for not being a snobby rich jerk!" I said smiling.

Konako laughed. "Oh, Haruhi. Your so funny." She said. We looked at her. "I can't really blame you for knowing. He doesn't really look like an heir to a first class company."

""First class company?"" We mumbled.

"The Suzushima family deals with the business of importing tableware." Kyoya explained to us. Konako looked down sadly after catching Suzushima's gaze. "They currently have the top market share in the company."

"Wow!" Haruhi said and I whistled.

"Daaang."

"So whenever something exceptional comes in we ask them to send it our way. He has a great eye for Fine China. Don't you Suzushima?" Kyoya asked.

"You think? I've still got alot to learn. But thank you." He replied.

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?"

"Yes I am. Well, I better go now." He said and began to walk away.

"So, how are you enjoying the Host Club?" Tamaki asked appearing out of nowhere and placing his hand on the table.

"I get the feeling that you and that guy-" Haruhi started.

"Are kinda close." I finished.

She freaked and turned around. "Don't be ridiculous! We hardly even know each other! What makes you say that? Now if you please excuse me...take care." She took off. (Is it just me or does she sound like Tohru from Fruits basket when she panics?)

We sweatdropped.

"Haru-Chan! Avi-Chan!" Hunny sang jumping onto my back scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Wah! Hunny!" I complained. He looked at me innocently.

"What? Guess what! Suzushima is Kazuka-sans fiance!" He told us.

"Kyoya." Tamaki said. "How long have you known about this?" He asked.

"About how long the two of them been engaged?" Kyoya asked and took out his black book. "As you know I've done conductorial searches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends and their engagement was conducted by their parents. I didn't think the information benefited us so I disregarded it."

"I see."

"Tohru Suzushima. He's ordinary, but he's reliable." Kyoya said and the twins appeared from beside him.

"He doesn't have much of a presence." Said Hikaru.

"And he's faint-hearted." Kaoru said.

"So in other words...he's boring." Kyoya stated bluntly.

I sweatdropped. 'I had no idea they were so merciless towards other guys'

"Suzushima is a good boy. Right?" Hunny asked from atop of Mori.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"All right. We'll have to work on our strategy." Tamaki told us.

"""Which one?""" We asked.

"men it is our responsibility! As the members of the elite Ouran Host Club! To make every girl happy!" Tamaki exclaimed. I mumbled under my breath inaware that someone could hear me.

"Almost every girl. How do you make a starving abused one happy?"

Enter music.

One Week Later.

:It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs" Tamaki said. "The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you..." He did a slow mo bow. "...Welcome."

Just then the lights turned on, violins started to play and the girls started clapping. Tamaki was wearing a white tuxedo, Haruhi a brown, the twins wore orange plaid looking ones, Mori dark purple, Hunny White, Kyoya black, and I wore black with a blue tie.

"As always ladies, the Host Club is here for your entertainment.: Kyoya said raising his hands. "So we invite you to dance to your hearts content. Based on your dancing skills, one lucky lady will be tonight's Queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

"Good luck to you, my darlings." Tamaki said holding out a hand and winked.

The girls squealed and I even saw one fall down.

Haruhi and I were just plain depressed.

""Avion~! Haruhi~! Show some enthusiasm!" They scolded.

"Well excise me guys I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this sort of thing." Haruhi said. "I've only gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park."

"I'm gonna fail at dancing big time." I mumbled.

"I don't really know if you would consider that a party or not," Kyoya said writing in his black book again. "Well since you two are already here you might as well go ahead and get something to eat." He said remembering what he heard earlier. My head perked up at the mention of food. I looked at him skeptically.

"We won't get like, beat or hit or any of that sort right?" I asked. They looked at me strangely.

"Now why would we do that?" Kyoya asked me. My eyes widened.

"U-uh n-n-n-no reason really!" I exclaimed waving my hands in front of me.

"We got quite a spread."

Haruhi's head perked up. "A spread? With fancy tuna?"

"Tuna...I like Tuna." I said thoughtfully. Kyoya's pen broke, and everyone spoke a different syllable.

"Fan-cy Tuna?" Just then Tamaki did a flip and landed in front of us. Kyoya took out his phone and Tamaki pointed at him.

"Get some fancy tuna and any other kind here right now!" He demanded.

Hikaru and Kaoru rubbed their faces on our heads and we were incredibly red from embarrassment.

"Add some delux sushi." Kyoya said on the phone.

""You poor little things. Aww."" The twins kept repeating.

'Damn rich jerks.' We thought.

Later.

I was dancing with a girl named Nadeshiko when somebody or should I say sombodies? Latched onto my arms and dragged me away.

"There they are." Kaoru said as Mori carried me and Haruhi over his shoulders. Mori set us down and we faced them.

"You didn't have to be so forceful!" Haruhi exclaimed. I shrugged.

"I'm used to being forced." The twins handed us a white bag.

"Never mind that you two go get changed." Hikaru said.

"Yeah!" Hunny exclaimed as he pushed me an Haruhi into a changing room.

"Now remember Haruhi, Avion. There are only 20 minutes until the party reaches it's climax." Kyoya said from outside the curtain as we were getting changed. "Suzushima is waiting for you across the hall Haruhi."

We walked out.

Skip this part.

When the twins were done putting the makeup on us, we stood and turned around to see Tamaki. Haruhi was wearing a sleeveless pink dress with a rose on it, and a wig that looked like her old hairstyle. I was wearing a blue sleeveless dress with an orange scarf thing, with my hair down. All in all, be were both pretty and looked exactly alike.

""So, whaddya think?"" Hikaru and Kaoru asked Tamaki. We were having some trouble walking in the high heels but we managed.

"Wow! You guys look so cute!" Hunny exclaimed.

"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes." Came Haruhi's reply.

""Good luck Haruhi!"" The twins said and I faced them and raised a hand. They looked at me.

"I have a question." I said. "Why do I have to wear the dress if I'm not going with Haruhi?" They grinned.

""To show us what you learned!"" My eyes widened and I took a step back. 'They're not really going to make dance with a weirdo are they?' I thought worriedly.

"I can't believe...they're so pretty." I heard Tamaki mumble before I was whisked away. I sighed when we arrived back at the party. I got into a dancing position with Kaoru and we begun. A crowd gathered round us as we danced. I was resiting the urge not run and forced myself to look him in the eye. 1,2,3 1,2,3 1,2,3 I kept on repeating in my mind.

When we were done I danced with Hikaru. After the dance I retreated up the stairs to the changing room and got back into my tuxedo and did the usual to my hair.

Just then lights flashed on outside. I walked out confusedly and ran to where the hosts were.

"Ladies, I would like to present you the final dance of this evening." Tamaki called out. "The last waltz dance for the night has been chosen by the Host Club for!" He held out a hand, "This couple."

I watched as Suzushima and Konako faced each other. Suzushima did a slight bow and held out his hand.

"Princess Kuzaka. May I have this dance?" He asked and Konako blushed.

She smiled and took his hand. "Yes." I will say one thing. It was a beautiful dance. I stood next to Hikaru and Kaoru eating a banana.

I felt arms slung around my shoulders and I looked at the twins. ''What?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to compliment," Hikaru began.

"On your dancing skills." Kaoru finished. I took another bite of my banana eagerly and swallowed.

"It's thanks to you guys that I even know how to dance." I replied and took another bite.

Tamaki held his hands out and Haruhi ducked her head. "Ah! May this awkward couple be forever blessed!"

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru announced.

"Congratulations Princess Konako Kazukazaki!" Kaoru continued. They handed me a microphone and everyone clapped.

"And for her reward! A kiss on the cheek from the King!" I said. Tamaki put a hand to his chin.

"You ready?" He asked. I smiled devilishly.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!"

They both gasped.

"""You did say a little accident towards the end of the night will make the evening more thrilling for everyone.""" The three of us said in unison.

"It's just on the cheek right?" Suzushima said putting his hand on her shoulder. "You should accept it. It will commemorate your graduation from Host hopping."

"There's no way I can kiss her." Haruhi said. I sighed.

"If you won't I will." I told her.

"If you do it we'll cut your debt by one third." Kyoya said as he wrote in that black book of his.

She looked away. "Well it is just a peck on the cheek." Haruhi walked down the steps and Konako walked forward.

"Hey!" Hunny said suddenly. "You don't think this is Haru-Chan's first kiss do you?" He asked. Tamaki jolted up.

"What?" He ran towards Haruhi. "Wait! Haruhiiiiii!" He shouted but ended up pushing her as he tripped on a banana peel making Haruhi kiss Konako on the mouth.

Suzushima stepped back gasping and Tamaki fell to the ground.

They backed away and the girls screamed. We smiled.

Konako looked at Suzushima afraid. I smiled slightly.


	4. Beware the Physical Exams!

**I never di d the disclaimer so-Woah!  
**

**"Avion does not own the Host Club! I do and whoever created the anime does!" Tamaki shouted. Hikaru and Kaoru come in.  
**

**"Boss! Boss! There's a creepy, and bossy girl that's supposed to reject you next episode!"" They shouted. He turned to stone and sulked in a corner. Kyoya pushed up his glasses.  
**

**"Tamaki doesn't own the Host Club. The owner of the anime does."  
**

**"And if you review you'll get some invisible cake!" HUnny shouted holding up a strawberry cake.  
**

**"HEY! I was suppossed to do the disclaimer!"  
**

We were all wearing butler like outfits and some kimono's. I was wearing a black and purple kimono version of Haruhi's. Mine was unlike the others since I had stitches on the sleeves. Which some of the girls swooned over.

"It's so artsy!" One of them told me. Another said,

"It fits you perfectly!" I blushed at them both which caused the girls to get hearts in their eyes and I replied with,

"But not as cute as you." They screamed.

I was pouring tea into the cups at the Hitaachiin twins table when I saw Kyoya hold up five books. One with each member on them. Well the twins were on one cover and the rest were separate.

"Well, now we know how the club makes so much money." Hikaru said.

"But I have to wonder," Kaoru started and the three of us looked at each other.

"When did he take pictures of us?" The three of us asked.

I dunno when exactly but I ended up heading over to Tamaki and Haruhi with them.

"So Haruhi, Avion. Have you decide what classes your taking for the elective course this term?"" They asked wrapping their arms around our necks.

"Elective... uh no actually I haven't." I admitted. "But I was thinking about art and music."

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru asked.

"I dunno..." Haruhi said and I shrugged. Or at least tried too.

"I think the four of us should take it together." Hikaru told us. "It makes perfect sense."

The two looked at Tamaki devilishly. "We are in the same class."

Tamaki went to a tree and sulked.

"Say, mommy dear?" Tamaki began.

Kyoya smiled and looked at him from the corner of his eyes, holding his little black book. "What is it now, Daddy?"

"I have a new theory." He said. "I mean, it's just my hypothesis but by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to get closer to Haruhi than I am here in the club!"

Kyoya smirked. 'Interesting on how he only says Haruhi.' He thought.

"And if that happens..."

"Tamaki," Kyoya said. "You just now realized that?" A bolt of lightning went threw Tamaki.

back with the four.

Tamaki suddenly grabbed Haruhi by the shoulder's scaring me.

"Haruhi! I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on"

"Who are you calling Shady?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah! Why don't you take a good look at yourself boss!" Kaoru shouted.

I nodded. "That's true."

Tamaki did a weird motion thing with his hands as his eyes widened. "Yeeees! That's it!" He said. "We can't go on hiding the fact that you two are girls any longer!" M

Skipping most of it.

"He must be having a great daydream." Hunny observed. Tamaki was spaced out, smiling like he was in heaven. Me however was sulking in a corner, my black hat off.

"He's kinda creeping me out." Hikaru said.

"Envious Hikaru?" Tamaki asked suddenly. "This is all part of my strategy. While you wasted time with your jealousy I foresee the outcome of this charade." He sighed happily. "This anime's obviously a romantic school comedy! Haruhi and I are the main characters. So that means we are love interest's."

I continued sulking gaining some strange looks.

Hikaru and Kaoru raised their hands. ""What about Ishi Boss?"" They asked. ""Who is her love interest?""

Tamaki froze. He obviously hadn't thought of that. Something sparked in his mind and he turned around. "You two!" He shouted before turning back around. The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"And what are we?" I asked slowly standing up.

"You boys!." He said. "Are the homosexual supporting cast!" He pointed at me. "And your a very important side character!" Just then he grabbed a stick from nowhere and drew a line on the ground like you would with dirt. "So please make sure you don't step across this line."

""You gotta be kidding?"" My eye brow twitched and I resisted the urge to punch him. Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around my shoulders when I got there.

"Hey listen boss," Hikaru began.

"I don't think you get it." Kaoru said.

"If word get's out that Haru-Chan and Avi-Chan are girls, then they won't be able to be members of the Host Club any more." Hunny explained.

Tamaki froze.

"But if they started wearing girl clothes, then I'd bet they be even cuter than they are now!" Hunny finished. I was to glumed out to blush.

"They dressed like regular girls in middle school right?" Hikaru asked. "They must have been pretty popular with the boys."

"Yeah," Kyoya agreed. "According to my investigators report, someone would claim their undying love for them at least once a month."

"Ohh...I see." Kaoru said. "So the boss wouldn't even get close to Haruhi."

"But we'd be able to since we're in class with them all day long." Hikaru continued. He looked at me. "Isn't that right Ishi?" I nodded, their arms around my neck and on my shoulders.

"No way." Tamaki exclaimed holding a hand to his mouth. Just then Haruhi walked in.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" She apologized. Tamaki ran over and picked her up by the shoulders.

"Don't you worry Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secrets! No one will find out you two are really girls during tomorrows physical exams!" He shouted. "So please promise you two will stay our beloved secret Princesses!" Haruhi blinked twice.

"Sure." The twins looked at me.

""Well?"" I sighed.

"Fine."

"Y'know. I think the both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with them." Hikaru admitted and they tightened their grip.

"Your right. That settles it." Kaoru said.

Me and Haruhi watched sweatdropping as they came up with the plan, Conceal Haruhi's and Avion's gender! Also called, I swear they are boys! Is underway.

"Listen up men!" Tamaki said. "At tomorrows Physical exams, position yourselves in formation A. And then, wait for your orders." He ordered.

Hunny clapped, the twins saluted, Mori stood there expression blank, and Kyoya was holding his little black book.

""Yes Sir!""

Haruhi suddenly held a finger up. "I've got it. You guys are afraid that if we're found out then we can't be hosts anymore and therefore can't pay back our debts." She exclaimed.

They watched sweatdropping as we calculated our total amount to pay back.

"Huh, guess We'll have to come up with another way to pay you guys back." She said and laughed nervously.

They turned to Tamaki. ""Do something boss!"" They shouted. ""The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation!""

"Oh, Why'd we get stuck with such difficult heroins?" Tamaki asked them. He pointed at us. "Are you saying that you hate being a Host! That you hate this club!" He demanded.

""To be honest we have to say yes."" We replied. Tamaki face-faulted and sulked in a corner.

"Though..." I added as a after thought, and they looked at me hopefully. "It is kinda fun. And...I've begun to laugh again."

Haruhi put a hand to her head. "What can I say? It's not bad, but if word gets out that we're girls there's nothing we can do about it y'know?"

We laughed again.

"Haruhi, doesn't seem to care one way or another." Hikaru observed. ''And Ishi's just going along with everything she says. I mean what about her little outburst earlier?"

"I think that was just to make the plot interesting." Kyoya assumed.

"Who care?" Kaoru asked. "We have to find a way to motivate them."

"Fancy tuna." Mori said and we froze.

Image of fancy tuna entered our heads.

They all gained looks of complete and utter ebillness. Tamaki stood up and faced us grinning ebilly.

"That's right." He said. "You two didn't get the chance to eat it during Last episode's party. Did you~?" I gulped.

"Did you hear that?" Hikaru asked. "They never eaten Fancy Tuna before. Isn't that awful?"

"Wow." Kaoru whispered back. "Talk about difficult childhoods."

"If only they stayed in the host club, then they could eat all the yummy thing's they wanted." Hunny said looking at Usa-Chan.

Haruhi sweatdropped and we held up our hands. "What are you talking about don't be silly." She said.

"Just because we're poor and never had it doesn't mean we're so much of gluttons, that we-" Haruhi finished my sentence and the club members smiled.

"Would continue to fool everyone about our gender just to try some Fancy Tuna." We laughed for a second before holding a fist up to our chin.

""Will we really get to try it?""

They laughed happily.

THE NEXT MORNING.

"We will begin conducting Physical exam shortly." The intercom said. (Finally found out what the dang thing was called!) "All students please report to the clinic in your respective school building."

Haruhi asked a question, but I didn't hear as I wasn't listening.

"It's no different from a regular Physical exam." Hikaru answered.

"Yeah. Why a physical exam be different for us just because we're rich?" Kaoru asked. I shrugged.

"Heh, your right. I didn't think about it that way." Haruhi said.

We opened the doors and...a hundred male doctors on the right and a hundred female nurses on the left.

**"WELCOME STUDENTS." They greeted.**

I blinked and Haruhi froze.

"What..."

"What is all this?" Haruhi said completing my sentence.

"Just another Physical exam." Hikaru said walking past us.

"The usual." Kaoru said coping Hikaru.

"T-The usual?" I asked. And we walked in.

"Excuse me Hitachiin Brothers." A nurse said and we sweatdropped. "Please come this way so we may have your height measured." They followed as she and another nurse walked away.

""Sure thing.""

"Fujioka brothers." A nurse said snapping us out of our trance. We turned to see a pretty looking nurse with short brown hair and pale skin. "I'm your two's nurse for this afternoon." She explained and we nodded.

"O-okay." I said and Haruhi nodded. She grabbed our hands dragging us away.

"Please come this way."

I looked around and saw Mori and Hunny dressed as doctors. "Why is Hunny and Mori-Sempai dressed as doctors?" A girl asked.

"Hunny-Sempai? Mori-Sempai?" We asked. They put a finger to their mouths and shushed us.

"Your so obvious." I mumbled and Kyoya walked up.

"I got those two for back up, just in case something bad happens." He explained.

"Why are they in doctor disguises?" Haruhi asked.

"They're just helping to set the mood." He told us and pushed up his glasses. "Disguises make our mission seem like a real espionage."

We groaned.

We watched a doctor complement a girl on her weight and sweatdropped...again.

"Don't you think it's weird that these doctors are so nice?" I asked. Haruhi nodded.

"They're chosen by the schools Chairman." Kyoya informed. "This may be a school but it's also a busiess. Therefore he wants to keep the students happy. After all, most of the people that come here come from families that have their own private doctor's at home. So this...is just a formality."

'These damn rich people' I thought.

"Hitachiin brothers will you please come with me, we're ready to do your chest measurements." A nurse said and I turned my head in the direction they came from.

'What do they mean chest measuremen-oh.' I turned bright red. I may be pretending to be a boy, but I still am a girl.

"Doesn't matter to me." Hikaru said and began to take his shirt off.

"Who needs a curtain?" Kaoru asked pulling his off as well. I stared bright, bright red.

The girls screamed. "See Haruhi, Avion, a rather impressive turn out today. Physical exam day is quite popular with the ladies." Kyoya told us before noticing my red face. "What's the matter Avion? Your face is all red." Haruhi turned to me.

"Your falling for them aren't you?" She asked bluntly. I turned away quickly.

"D-don't be ridiculous Haruhi!" I said. "Why would I?" I demanded. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked.

"I won't allow it." Hikaru said. "I won't let those doctor's touch you Kaoru."

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked making me turn to look at them again. They caught my gaze and winked. I would've put ketchup to shame. "You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body."

Just then Mori and Hunny pushed us away. "C'mon Haru-Chan, Avi-Chan! This way!" They pushed us into a room with a curtain.

I fell to the ground and Tamaki caught Haruhi.

"I've been waiting for you two. My Princesses." He said and let go. Haruhi stumbled and fell to her knees shocked.

""Tamaki-Sempai!"" We exclaimed.

He knelt down next to Haruhi. I was just feeling plain on left out. "You look so cute when your surprised!" He gushed.

"Fujioka brothers." Our nurse called. "It's time for us to take your chest measurements." I got up.

"I'll be out in a minute." I called back. I began to take my jacket and shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki demanded. I stared.

"Taking my shirt and Jacket off." I replied, though I knew what their reaction's would more than likely be later. I began to take my shirt off remembering when we became friends.

Flashback.

"You're a freak!" A kid shouted at me. I flinched.

"You don't belong here!" A girl screamed. A boy then came up and slapped me. I didn't cry though. Just then two boys, exactly identical in every way came up.  
They punched him and the one with their hair parted to the left stood in front of me protectively.

"You're the freaks!" The one with a deep voice shouted.

"Why don't you just go back to the hell hole you guys came from!" The one in front of me screamed. "Can't you see she's been through a lot?"

"She's a freak!" One of them yelled. "Even her own parents abused her!"

End Flashback.

I clenched my fists at the memory but removed my shirt revealing scars all over my torso and bandages covering my chest tightly, making me look flat. You could clearly see the long red gash where my heart would be. Tamaki and Haruhi gasped.

"What happened to you?" He wondered.

"T-those scars." Haruhi mumbled. I ignored them and walked out looking at the shocked faces of fangirls and nurse.

"I'm ready for my chest measurements miss." I said expecting a slap, or cries of 'Your a freak!' or 'You don't belong here!'. Instead I got a apology and cries of pity.

"I'm so sorry !" My nurse exclaimed. My eyes widened in surprise and I stumbled back.

"W-what? S-sorry?" I asked. "That wasn't exactly what I was expecting." I mumbled.

I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me. "We're so sorry Isami." Kaoru mumbled. My eyes widened. 'What the...I never told them my name!' I thought tearing up a bit.

"We're not going to abandon or torment you like they did." Hikaru whispered. I wrapped my arms around them slowly and closed my eyes. A tear making it's way down my cheek.

"Thank you. Hika, Kao." I thanked happy. Girls squealed at our 'Forbidden Romance' as they called it.

Skip.

"I've never been so terrified!" A girl exclaimed as we walked down the hallway.

Kyoya put a hand to his chin. "I had a feeling this might happen." He said. I raised a brow from under Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Whaddaya mean?" Hunny asked. I nodded.

"Yeah!"

"A bit earlier today, I saw a strange man," He began. "Wearing a white labcoat but clearly not one of our hospitals doctors. And I thought he was a little odd.

"""Shouldn't you have said something sooner?""" Hikaru,Kaoru and I asked in unison.

"Well, I'm sure it's no big deal. I'm sure the security guards will catch him." Kyoya said disregarding it.

"Tell me miss. Did you happen to see where the pervert doctor was headed?" A male teacher asked.

"Yes, it was towards the special boys clinic!" She replied and we got looks of panic on our faces.

**"HARUHI!"**

Later.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted and Judo kicked the guy. "Tama-Chan! Kick!"

"One, Good looks that attract the public eye." Me and the twins said.

"Two, more wealth than you could imagine." Kyoya said taking a step forward.

"Three, chivalry that you'll never be able to over look." Mori said from behind Hunny.

"The hideous wickedness of this world."

Tamaki put his shirt over Haruhi's head.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!" He exclaimed.

"We're here!" We said. "Watch out!"

"Please don't hurt me!" The old man begged. "Spare me my life!"

And suddenly it's his life story.

"I'm a doctor." He began to explain.

Later.

"Doctor Yabu." Kyoya began "I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouran Public Highschool?" He asked.

Yabu sand Tamaki topped crying and looked up. "Yeah, that's right."

"I figured that might be the case." Kyoya said. "This is Ouran Academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here."

He froze.

"Man that's pretty sad." Hikaru said. I nodded. "You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?"

"I bet your relationship is messed p because you don't pay attention to her." Kaoru said. "Not because of some stupid debt."

"True." I mumbled.

"Wow Kyo-Chan! I'm impressed you figured out he had the wrong school!" Hunny exclaimed.

He smiled. "Well there's no way a daughter of such a small time doctor, would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy."

"Kyoya. Would please find a map of all the public schools in the area?" Tamaki asked. "I'd like to help this man find his daughter."

Que shocked faces.

Kyoya smiled and began to walk away. "Whatever you say."

OUTSIDE

Yabu bowed and began to walk away.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru asked Tamaki.

"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll want to speak to him." Kaoru finished. I smiled.

"No, but there is always hope."

"Well then, that's something he'll have to find out for himself." Tamaki said.

"I'm sorry about this you guys." Haruhi apologized. "But could you please leave?"

We all backed away surprised and shocked.

"Haruhi! Are you still angry with me?" Tamaki asked worriedly. "Your not thinking of quitting the Host club are you?" She laughed and we watched.

"Don't be stupid sempai. I just gotta finish my physical exam." She looked up and smiled at us. "As a male student of course!" Tamaki's eyes began to water.

"And let me explain first!" She shouted. "I'm not doing this cause your bribing us with food! I'm doing it to pay back my debt!" She smiled and Tamaki blushed and bear hugged her.

"Your so cute Haruhi!" He shouted. "I can see right through you! I know your just after that Fancy Tuna!"

"Cut it out Sempai!" She screamed and let out a yelp. "Hey don't touch me there!"

"RED CARD!" The twins shouted.

"Now who's the real pervert?" I asked.

"Who cares!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Would you guys just get out of here!"


	5. Hair cut, alley, and hhome?

It was a Saturday so I wore my hair down. The darkness of my hair really brought out my ghost skin. I was wearing an orange short and black knee-length shorts. I had a band-aid on my cheek from when I got slapped by my uncle Viros. Shocker isn't it. I left the house and headed to the super market. Listening to my Mp3 player headphones in. Brothers by Vic Mignogna was on and I found it strange that he sounded so much like Tamaki.

I stopped walking when I saw a black limo by an apartment building. I blinked and continued walking silently singing along.

"My dreams made me blind and mute.

I long to return to that time~.

I followed without a word, My brother the fault is mine~." I stopped walking when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't look to see who it was. "What do you want guys?" I asked.

"How'd you know it was us?" The twins asked. I smiled lightly but winced.

"I know you better than you think." I replied.

I was crushed in a hug. "DEAR DAUGHTER!" Tamaki shouted. "Have you come to see Haruhi's home as well?" He asked. I blinked.

"Your squishing me!" I shouted. He set me down.

"Sorry..." He began to mope and I sighed.

"Sorry." I apologized. "But I gotta leave, see ya later." I walked off but bumped into someone and fell to the ground flinching.

"OW!" Me and another person exclaimed. My headphones fell out of my ears and everyone could hear the song.

"Beautiful mother, soft and sweet, once you were gone we were not complete. Back through the years we reached for you, alas, 'twas not meant to be." It sang. "My dreams made me blind and mute. I long to return to that time. I followed without a word, my brother the fault is mine."

"Tamaki!" I heard a voice exclaim in shock. I chuckled lightly.

"I thought so too." I told Haruhi. "But nope! Not him! Unless he's secretly a singer and goes by the Vic Mignogna." I said. Tamaki blinked in shock as the song restarted.

"He really does sound like you boss." Kaoru said.

"You should sing that song, it might get you more guests." Hikaru agreed. I quickly walked away while they were distracted.

Later after visiting shop.

I sighed on my way home. I approached the big house sadly carrying shopping bags.

I opened the door and looked inside. No sign of him. I smiled lightly and headed to the kitchen.

I took out the ingredients and began to cook. When I was done I placed the sushi on the table for Viros. I quickly ran up to my room when I heard the door open.

I sat in my little corner in the dark room. One of the reasons as to why I'm so pale. I looked at the scars on my arms and sighed. I screamed when I felt someone yank on my hair making me fall on the ground.

"Hello. Miss me?" A gruff voice asked. I nodded.

"Y-yes. V-very m-much so." I stuttered. He pulled me up by my hair and smacked me. Hard. Next thing I knew he jabbed me in my stomach with his knee. I coughed out blood. He then began to beat the ever living crap out of me. I held in a scream and bit my lip. I was not going to give him the satisfaction of my pain.

He took out a knife and my eyes widened. 'He never uses weapons! Am I...going to die?' I thought in fear.

He smiled cruelly. "You know. I never did like that Ranka took Kotako from me. In fact I hated it!" He kicked me in the stomach. "Unfortunately I was only able to get you. But no worries, after all shedding your blood makes the anger go away Now die!" He yanked me up by the hair and swung the knife at me. I, at the last moment, thrust all my weight down causing him to miss and cut my hair. (Que the awesome music)

I quickly aim a kick at his feet knocking him down and run out of the room. When I spotted a window I ran towards it and charged. I elbowed the window, breaking the glass, and falling out it. I landed on my feet painfully but forced myself to run. It began to rain. (Bad apple begins to play.)

'I can't head to Haruhi's' I thought. 'He would follow me and get her hurt. My only choice is to keep running.'

"And run I SHALL!" I shouted coughing blood. I ran for who knows how long before collapsing. I was bleeding to death and was soaked. It was poring down hard. I coughed and grabbed my scared and bleeding arms, sitting up. I shivered and ran my fingers to my now short hair. I passed out.

I woke to hear footsteps. I looked up blearily. You could clearly see the dry blood on my face. I blinked when I saw two people who looked exactly alike.

"Haruhi!" One of them shouted and ran towards me.

"Hikaru, that's not Haruhi!" The other yelled rushing forward. "I think that's Isami!"

I blinked at them. 'Haruhi...Hikaru...' I thought confused. The other one knelt down and made me look at him.

"Isami..." He whispered before picking me up bridal-style. "Hikaru! We gotta get back to Tamaki and the others!" 'Hikaru' nodded.

"Then let's go!" He shouted and they took off. I passed out halfway there.

"Where is she!?" I heard someone ask frantically. "Did you find her!?"

"We found her boss." Two people said in unison.

"Haruhi!" The voice shouted in shock and worry. "Wait a minute...that isn't Haruhi!"

"No...it's Isami and she's bleeding to death! Get a doctor! Call the hospital! Something!" The one holding me yelled.

"Kyoya!"

"On it." 'Kyoya' said. "Yes...immediately. One of our hosts are bleeding to death."

I heard a door open and a person gasp.

"Ava-Chan!" Exclaimed a high pitch voice.

"Isami!" A girl screamed.

"Ah!"

I slowly and weakly opened my eyes and gazed at them for a short while before closing them and fainting. (Song ends)

I woke up...again. To see 7 people gaze down at me worriedly. I blinked my Milk Chocolate eyes sleepily. I stared...and stared...and stared...I sat up staring...and staring and staring...

"Ava-Chan!" Hunny shouted in joy hugging me. I winced but hugged the Lolita-boy back.

"Hey Hunny." I croaked.

"Your okay!" He exclaimed. I nodded smiling.

"Hey our turn!"" The twins said pulling Hunny off and twin bear-hugged me. They laughed. I laughed and resisted the urge to cry in joy.

They let go and I was suddenly engulfed in a death hug. "We thought you were kidnapped!" Tamaki cried. "Where's did you go!?"

I chuckled nervously trying to escape his death grip. "In an alley."

He gasped dramatically. "An alley! No daughter of mine is living there!"

"Hey, how do you know," Hikaru began.

"That she was living in the alley?" Kaoru demanded.

"I have a question." Kyoya said. We turned to him. "Why is your hair short?"

I blinked in surprise and fingered my now short hair once Tamaki put me down. "Oh...V-Viros cut it when he tried to stab me." I replied. Haruhi gasped.

"Uncle Viros?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, said something about being angry at Ranka for taking Kotako away from him." (Brothers violin starts to play.)

"Well this is a major plot twist." she mumbled.

"You really do look like Haru-Chan with your hair cut like that!" Hunny exclaimed. "Hey! Did you run away!?"

I blinked in surprise.

"You did didn't you!?" Hunny asked and realized something. "But that means you don't have a home..."

"WHAT!?"

Well that's a simple problem," Hikaru said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"She can just live with us." Kaoru finished, also wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Absolutely not!" Tamaki shouted. "No daughter of mine shall live with Shady Twins such as yourselves!"

"She and just go and live with me." Haruhi stated and I shook my head at the brunette.

"Can't. that would just put you and Ranka in danger."

"Well, you obviously have to stay somewhere." Kyoya said writing gin his little black book. Wonder what he writes in that.

"She can stay with us!" Hunny suggested, talking about him and Mori. I shook my head again.

"I'm not going to live with any of you guys." I told them. "I can just live out on the streets or something."

"No you will not! You are going to live with m-"

"Us!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, and hooked their arms with mine. "We have plenty of rooms so it wouldn't matter!" I sweatdropped and Tamaki sent death glares towards them. Haruhi sighed in exasperation.

"Just don't try anything you two."

It became official. I was going to live with the Hitachiin brothers starting today.


End file.
